In the Blink of an Eye
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Robin learns how quickly life can change. Set at the beginning of the Jesse Hawks pilot.


Disclaimer: I don't own High Mountain Rangers.

In the Blink of An Eye

Robin Kelly snuggled closer to her boyfriend, Matthew Hawks, trying to ward off the early morning chill. Pale light filtered through the window as the sun rose in the mountains. They had both taken the weekend off from their jobs as High Mountain Rangers. Matt had told the guys that he would be relaxing at his dad's cabin and watching the horses while Jesse took Cody into the city to take his SAT's. He just hadn't revealed the fact that Robin was going with him. She had simply told the other rangers that she was going to spend the weekend with a friend.

Matt stirred and drew her closer to him. "Morning," he murmured, placing a soft kiss to her temple as he brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Mmm," she purred. "Good morning." Robin placed her head on his chest, situating her ear over his heart so that she could hear its steady beat as his hand stroked her back tenderly. She hated feeling like they were sneaking around, but things were a bit uncomfortable since they worked together and Matt was her boss. She knew their fellow rangers would think their relationship was great, but she wasn't sure about others in the law enforcement community.

Robin treasured this quiet time with Matt. They were planning a big drug bust that would be executed sometime in the next week. Both Matt and Robin were really nervous about it although neither would admit it. She tightened her arm where it was splayed across Matt's mid-section. The thought of something happening to him terrified her.

"You okay?" Matt yawned sleepily.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning up to find his lips with her own.

"Love you, too," he answered softly, returning her kiss with passion.

Three days later Robin's worst fears were realized. She sobbed into Izzy's shoulder in a sterile hospital waiting room. Cutler and Hart were dead, victims of a drug bust gone wrong. Matt was in critical condition with a spinal injury. Jesse and Cody were going to be accompanying him to a hospital in San Francisco where the top specialists would hopefully be able to help him.

No one had any idea of the pain Robin was experiencing; she ached to be at Matt's side. She wanted to go with him to San Francisco. She longed to tell him that she loved him before he left. Instead, she was not allowed into intensive care to see him because she wasn't immediate family.

Robin knew she was expected to stay with Izzy and Frank to keep the High Mountain Rangers going. They had lost half of their team today. There was no way she could tag along with Jesse and Cody to the hospital no matter how much she wanted to.

Robin pulled herself away from Izzy and wiped at her eyes. She would go to Jesse, tell him about her and Matt, and see if he could help get her into Intensive Care to see his son. Squaring her shoulders, she sucked in a deep breath and stepped toward the door as Jesse and Cody entered.

"The chopper just left with Matt," he explained. "Cody and I are going home to pack and then we're heading to San Francisco."

Robin's heart plummeted. Matt was already gone. She wouldn't get to say goodbye. Shock made her immobile for a moment. She watched as Izzy shook hands with Cody and Jesse. Spurring herself into motion, she folded Cody in a tight hug. "Please call and tell us how he's doing," she pleaded. "Please, as often as you can."

"I will," the teenager replied. "I promise." Cody's face was pale, his blue eyes shuttered with grief and worry.

Robin pulled back and nodded, tears swimming in her blue eyes once again. She felt numb inside after the horrible events of the day. She didn't have strength left to reassure him that things would be okay.

Izzy's arm slid around her shoulders and he wiped away his own tears. "We have to be strong for Matt. We have to keep the Rangers going," he choked out. "And we'll watch over the cabin," he assured Jesse.

"Thanks, Izzy. Cody, we need to get going." Jesse placed a gentle hand on his son's arm and led him toward the door.

"I'll call," Cody called over his shoulder at Robin.

She nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. Maybe in a few weeks she would be able to make a trip to San Francisco to see Matt. Until then, she would have to rely on Cody's updates. Robin sucked in a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. There was no way to prepare yourself to attend the funerals of two of your best friends. It was terrifying how their lives had changed in a single instant, the blink of an eye.

The days ahead seemed bleak and empty, full of nothing but worry and grief. She didn't want to face them, but she had no choice. Deciding to put one foot in front of the other courageously, Robin followed Izzy out into the hallway.

The End

Author's Note: If there is interest, I have some ideas for further chapters. I always wondered what happened to Robin, Izzy, and Frank after the Hawks went to San Francisco. This is just one scenario I came up with.

-Ana


End file.
